


Конец уже близко

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Dark Past, Gen, Joui War, Psychological Drama, Treason
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В армии Джои завелся предатель, но Широяша знает, что с ним делать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Конец уже близко

Aманто в очередной раз напали на их лагерь среди ночи, когда никто не ждал, и стало ясно - среди них есть предатель. Кто-то сообщал врагу о передвижениях армии Джои. Усталые, невыспавшиеся самураи не смогли бы отбить натиск чужаков, но не подвёл Широяша, и в легенду о Белом Демоне той ночью добавилась ещё пара кровавых подробностей. 

После, когда стихли звуки битвы и в небе перестали маячить амантовские корабли, прожекторами разрывающие ночную тьму и выискивающие жертв, лидеры армии собрались на военный совет. Спать ложиться всё равно уже было поздно (или рано, как посмотреть).

\- Казнить каждого пятого, вдруг предатель попадётся? - предложил Такасуги.  
\- Да ты в своём уме? Людей и так не хватает! - возмутился Кацура. - Хотя...

Он задумался. Действительно, казнить было бы нелепой тратой человеческих ресурсов. Но если этим только пригрозить, предатель мог бы сам сдаться, чтобы пощадили товарищей. Кацура бы сам так сделал. Хотя, сам Кацура никогда бы предателем и не стал. Да и вообще, какой бред в голову лезет - человеку, который выдаёт информацию аманто, товарищи явно безразличны, он спасает только свою шкуру.

\- Нет, не пойдёт! - решительно сказал он. - Нужно найти предателя другим способом. Гинтоки, а ты что думаешь? 

Тот вздохнул.

\- Пошли за мной, - сказал он и, не дожидаясь ответа, вышел из палатки. Пришлось идти.

Они подходили к самому края лагеря, где несколько самураев копали ямы. 

\- Вон тот - предатель, - Гинтоки издалека указал на щуплого мужичка.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - поинтересовался Такасуги.  
\- Уже третий раз, когда нападают, он не паникует, а спокоен и вооружён. Во время атаки он куда-то исчезает и возвращается без царапинки. Он знал, что аманто придут и каждый раз был готов, - пояснил Гинтоки.  
\- Ты что, за каждым самураем следишь? - удивился Кацура. Армия у них хоть и не большая, но запомнить, что во время битвы делал каждый солдат, невозможно! Хотя, если кто-то и был на такое способен, то, конечно, Широяша.

Гинтоки пожал плечами. Они подошли ещё ближе, и он окликнул мужичка:   
\- Эй, Ямада, подойди-ка, поговорить надо!

Тот воткнул в землю лопату и подбежал к Гинтоки и остальным. Вся внешность Ямады - от беспокойных мышиных глазок до потеющей лысины - казалась теперь подозрительной. Он коротко поклонился и уставился на Гинтоки, ожидая дальнейших инструкций.

\- Ты нас аманто сдавал? - Гинтоки не стал церемониться.  
\- О чём Вы? Конечно, нет! - Ямада упёрся взглядом в вытоптанную и обожжённую траву.

Отрицание прозвучало неубедительно. Кацура подумал, что настоящий самурай, на месте Ямады, совершил бы сеппуку для очистки репутации. Но Ямада явно был чужд самурайскому духу. Может, он до войны был простым крестьянином? И хотел теперь, чтобы всё скорее кончилось, уже неважно как, и тогда он смог бы вернуться домой... Но генералам армии Джои некуда было возвращаться.

\- Скажи правду, или я из тебя её вытрясу! - вступил Такасуги. Что-что, а запугивать людей у него получалось отлично. Ямада побледнел и задрожал от одного взгляда Такасуги.

\- Так что, это ты? - опять спросил Гинтоки.  
\- Я не хотел! Они заставили меня! Моя жена, дети, аманто их... - запричитал Ямада.

"Неумело врёт”, - подумал Кацура. Аманто не стали бы давить на одного не самого значительного человека таким способом. Им это не нужно, да они бы и не смогли - для них все люди на одно лицо, как бы они стали искать именно семью Ямады? И вообще, для аманто люди низшие существа. Разве человек пытается договариваться с тараканами, перед тем как их истребить? Так же и тут. И какие могут быть разговоры о жене и детях? Родина важнее родственников, считал Кацура. Наверное, потому, что родственников у него не осталось, всё, что было - это его страна.

\- Правду говори, - Кацура сурово прервал излияния Ямады.   
\- Правду? - переспросил тот и внезапно истерично рассмеялся. - Мы все умрём, вот вам правда! Широяша не поможет, никто не поможет! Мы уже трупы! Пусть аманто сожгут трупы!  
\- Да он с ума сошёл, - брезгливо заметил Такасуги.   
\- Тут немудрено, - ответил Кацура.  
Ямада повалился на траву, хихикая и размазывая слёзы и сопли по лицу. От жалкого зрелища хотелось отвернуться, но Кацура продолжал смотреть, как Гинтоки достал катану и казнил их бывшего товарища по оружию.

\- Закопайте, - коротко приказал Гинтоки стоявшим поодаль самураям. Времени на рефлексию о случившемся не было, нужно планировать атаку на аманто.


End file.
